


Stressed

by HerGirlFriday



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerGirlFriday/pseuds/HerGirlFriday
Summary: Henry comforts you after a pretty stressful time
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little thing I wrote the other day... would be nice to have someone like Henry and Kal look after you

Imagine been at work and steadily getting more and stressed only you don’t realise it.  
People around you are checking in with you; but you brush it off; you’re fine. You should be able to cope.  
But then a global pandemic hits and you become more isolated.  
Then your grandmother dies. You don’t get to be with her or get to say goodbye to her because of the pandemic.  
It all just becomes too much; but you don’t want to burden other people with your problems; they have enough of their own to deal with, especially at the time. So you don’t say anything.  
But you know deep down you are not happy; and everything becomes more of a struggle again; and still you don’t say anything.  
Until you are sat with a friend in another office and it all comes out; how unhappy you are, how you don’t feel like you are coping, how you don’t feel you can do the job anymore.  
You go home and curl up on the sofa, when Henry comes home from walking Kal and finds you; just lying on the sofa staring off into the distance. He knows that you haven’t been happy for a while; and has checked in with you but you’ve constantly brushed it off, saying family or your grandmother. So Henry hasn’t pushed; he’s just kept an eye on you. Making sure your fed and watered enough; and sleeping some at least. Making sure Kal gives you lots of cuddles and keeps you company. Badgering you to take time off.  
He lifts your head up, and sits down, giving you a lap to rest your head on. He starts stroking your head. Talking softly and gently; telling you to relax and talk to him. Kal jumps up too and wiggles in front you so you are forced to cuddle the bear.  
Slowly; it works and you break down to Henry; telling how unhappy you are and how you don’t want to do the job anymore. How you have thought about not turning up just going AWOL. Telling yourself no one would miss you anyway. You know that isn’t true but that is how you feel. How you felt like you were struggling and didn’t want to burden anyone else. Henry just listens; lets you talk and cry.  
He has been stroking your head the whole time, and can feel you relax under him. He starts teasing through your hair; just moving it around; he knows you like having your hair played with. Calming you down, before suggesting he cook dinner while you and Kal relax.


End file.
